


Dark Interlude

by Reshirana



Category: Crystal Story 2 (Video Game), Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Lemon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshirana/pseuds/Reshirana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lance finds himself caught in a storm and finds shelter inside a lone cave, he didn't expect a Demon to help him pass time until the coast was clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not dead, not yet. My school went into exams mode, and it’s been hard for me to find time to write stuff, let alone think about a new thing to write about.   
> So… There’s a large fanbase for EBF in other sources, but not here. And I seem to be the only one who cares about CS enough to post stuff here. This combination is interesting… Both are former bosses, kinda hates the main protagonist, and do very well in battle.  
> Also, warning… Lance sounds very similar to Reno from FF7. Dunno why, but hey. Redhead in a ruffled suit, anyways. Least I got that part right.

“Shit,” Lance cursed under his breath as dark clouds swirled above his head and a few stray beads of raindrops landed on his crimson hair. He was out on a solo mission- the others were too stupid to figure out the instructions, anyways- and there was no visible shelter that he could take refuge from the rain around him. He had already cleared out the target monsters, and he was just about to head back to his friends when the few drops turned into a cascade, as if the sky itself was attempting to tear the whole world apart.

“Aw, come ON!” Lance practically shouted with disdain as he started to sprint through the guerilla storm. He had to find some form of a roof over his head, else risk his trusty Shadow Blaster to the wetness of the rain. Covering the black gun and his gunblade with his coat, he ran until he could make out a faint outline of a cavern in the cliffside through the moist air. Lance ran as fast as his legs could go, not giving two damns on whether his other clothes got wet from the splashes. His lungs burned for air, and it got just that when he stepped inside the cave. He was wheezing for oxygen, when a rich, baritone and slightly accented voice nearly made him have a heart attack.

“Are you all right?”

 

-O-O-O-O-

 

“Typical,” Kaz muttered as he saw the sky darken around him. It came to no surprise; this area was known for its unpredictable weather. He was alone, as his assigned job only required him to act. Right now, he was debating if he should have sent D out than him as the first drops started to fall. Before soon, the slight rain became an all-out hurricane.

“Oh, to Hell be it…” Kaz silently grumbled as the harsh winds buffeted water into his gold eyes. After fighting against the storm, he found a cavern, to which he took shelter immediately. The job was already done, and the report could come later. For now, he just needed to pass time until this harsh weather broke.

That was his plan, until a man burst into the relative silence of the cave.

The man had crimson hair like fire, with a black hat perched on top. He was holding something under a long, black coat, and he held it tightly over his chest, soaked thoroughly in the rain. Other things worth noting of his appearance was that his clothing- yellow long-sleeved shirt, black tie, black pants- stuck snugly to the contours of his body due to rain permeating the fabric. He looked exhausted, the poor thing.

“Are you all right?” Kaz tentatively held out his hand and found himself staring into eyes the color of the finest rubies in the world into his own.

 

-O-O-O-O-

 

Silence followed after the man’s offer, except for the sound of rain reflecting harshly against the cavern’s walls.

The first thing that Lance thought when he saw the stranger was that whatever this guy was, it was trouble. The man’s skin was purple- _purple_ \- and he had long, pointed ears and horns to match his slick midnight hair. That wasn’t normal. He also noticed that the stranger also had on some armor pieces and a dark-colored shirt underneath, also with black pants and plated boots. The mystery man finished off his look with a red cape, all ragged at the edges. What really took Lance off guard was that he actually found the man to be handsome. _I mean,_ he thought to himself during the silent moment, _who wouldn’t think that, with a face like that?_

The stranger looked at him with concerned eyes (golden yellow, which also wasn’t normal) and spoke again, his voice flowing like honey compared to the rugged rainfall and buffeting winds.

“Do you speak my language?”

“Er, English. Right.” Lance quickly turned away for some reason. “D’you live here? I mean, you’re not that wet from the rain and all…” He wondered why he was stuttering at a time like this. He was a straight man, for Godcat’s sake.

“I only managed to escape Nature’s wrath before it became too harsh,” the man said with laughter twinkling in his eyes. “I hope you’re not in a hurry, because I fear that this rain won’t end soon.”

“No shit,” Lance sighed as he settled his Shadow Blaster onto the ground beside him. “Hey, do you have a fire nearby or something? I really want to dry my coat.” He said as he removed his black Officer’s Coat from his weapon, revealing a shining, black-and-red gun as well as a sword with magazine straps attached to it from underneath. A quick check revealed that there was no damage to his beloved gun and to his blade, and he sighed in relief.

“Sadly, I don’t.” The stranger said with a snarl, “I truly wish that I have practiced arcane arts more thoroughly now.”

“Well then,” Lance said with amusement as he lifted his gun onto his shoulders and aimed at the ground, “let there be light... Flame Shot!” With that, he fired some kind of energy from gunpoint, which ignited into a hearty fire when it came into contact with the earth. The man was still gaping at the fire with disbelief when it didn’t go out after a while, and by the time he looked up, the crimson-haired Corporal was already easing his coat onto a nearby rock to dry it more efficiently.

“That’s one way to introduce yourself, gunslinger.” The mysterious man managed to smile in a way that emanated both evilness and sexiness at the same time, and Lance felt his heart skip a beat. “Pray tell, what’s your name?”

“Um, Lance. Lance Zephir. Well, it’s actually Lancelot, but Lance suits me just fine.” He slapped himself mentally for sounding like a boy on his first date. Well that was embarrassing. He felt the man’s gold eyes dig into his before the man spoke up.

“An interesting name… Very well,” the man cleared his throat. “I am Kazensha Luciferio Beelzebub Belialis de Brimstone the Fourth...” After admiring Lance’s dumbfounded expression for a second, he noted, “…but I prefer Kaz.”

“Okay, getting two heart attacks in a day isn’t gonna do me any good.” Lance sighed deeply as he sunk to his haunches with exhaustion and stress. He felt his stomach growl and realized he hadn’t eaten anything since morning. It had to be early evening by now. “Especially when you’re low on fuel,” he added as he searched his coat for some morsels he’d brought on his mission. Kaz just stared as Lance produced a pack containing slivers of fried chicken, some kiwis, a chocolate bar, and a can of his favorite energy drink. Lance sat down beside the fire opposite from Kaz and grimaced as small slivers of rock dug into his pants.

“Forgive my lack of understanding, but two?” Kaz’s face turned to one of concern as he studied the other man’s demeanor more carefully.

“One when you said your name, and one when I first saw you.” Lance snickered while he opened his can. “I’ve seen some scary shit in my life, but a horned, purple-skinned dude reaching at my neck out from a dark cave… Nightmare fuel, man. Want some?” He offered a piece of kiwi to Kaz, who took it carefully from his outstretched palm.

“I apologize.”

“No worries, though. Scaring me deserves some kinda award, you kno—Ah…kCh!!” Lance sneezed loudly, making his voice echo in the cave, managing to drown out the sound of rain. 

“Are you cold, Lance?” Kaz came up close to the shivering, slightly smaller body and found it cold to the touch. “You need to warm yourself, else risk hypothermia.”

“I’ve been in worse situations, ya know,” Lance said defiantly, followed by another large sneeze. “Besides, my coat’s still wet.” He sniffed, rubbing his sleeve onto his nose.

“You don’t have to use your coat,” Kaz said as he worked out something at his neck. A sharp pull, and his cape fell off and draped itself at the Demon’s feet.

“I… really don’t think I need that,” Lance stammered when Kaz held up his dry, red fabric to cover the Corporal’s lean body. Contrary to how it looked like, the man’s cape actually held heat pretty well, and Lance found himself snuggling inside the small cocoon before he caught himself.

“Your actions say otherwise,” Kaz chuckled slightly, and as the sound reverberated in the cave, Lance found out that he actually liked the sound of his laughter. There was also something about how the cape smelled that made him drowsy. There was something under the smell of dust, warmth and battles fought, something more silken and sensual…

Before he could help it, Lance fell into a very comfortable sleep, all curled up inside Kaz’s cape acting as a blanket.

 

-O-O-O-O-

 

Kaz sighed. Why had he helped this man? He didn’t seem like someone from anywhere he knew of, the man’s technology was millenias more advanced than his. And why had he trapped himself with this gunslinger? The Demon didn’t hate the rain as much, so he could have just walked away when he saw the man run into the same cave. Yet still, he felt something for this man called Lance. Upon one look at him, Kaz felt a protective urge swell inside him, and found himself wanting to help the man out of his accord. Heck, the man opened up to him from the start. That was impressive. Kaz figured that it must have been his role as the team’s enhancer that drove him, but he sensed something different.

He looked at the sleeping figure. His hat lay sprawled at his side, and the Demon distinctly heard a soft murmur come out from Lance’s soft-looking lips before he snuggled himself further into the cocoon. Lance sniffed the cape, supposedly finding something interesting in its scent, then sank back with a content sigh.

Kaz looked outside the cavern confines to find that the moon was right above his head. _Midnight_ , Kaz thought before returning to his position beside Lance. The coast was clear; he could have just left the man right here and now, but he didn’t. Kaz sighed. This was going to be a long night if he wasn’t going to do anything until the sun rose.

Maybe a sleep was in order, he thought.

“ _Amua_ ,” he cast, encasing the entirety of the cavern in a protective barrier. Checking his handiwork, he took off his breastplates- wet metal wasn’t comfortable to wear, anyways- then he crept up to the redhead’s cocoon and gently tugged the hems of his cape. With a moan, Lance stretched and looked outside.

“Dude, it’s midnight. You wanted to switch roles for keeping watch or something?” He rubbed his ruby eyes, which popped open when Kaz joined him by lying right beside him.

“That won’t be necessary,” Kaz smiled, “I put up some protective enchantments around us. I just wanted to see how you were faring against the elements.”

“Hey, I’m not THAT weak.” Lance puffed. “’M still a bit wet… Sorry for that.”

“Are you cold?”

“A bit, maybe…” Lance was shifting around a bit. That was unusual. He then heard Lance sigh audibly. “Um, this is seriously going to sound gay as hell, but… hold me? I’m freezing, here.” Lance held the cape open to suggest coming into the warm confines alongside him.

“With pleasure,” the Demon smirked as he hugged Lance. It was surprising for the man to ask so openly, but he felt the strong urge to care for him gush over him. The Corporal found that the other man’s shirt was open at the chest, so he went facefirst into the purple man’s pectorals. It wasn’t defined as much, but it was enough to make him play dirty images in his mind. The mysterious smell was overwhelming him too, and he found himself hardening against his will.

Kaz felt a strange thing happen. At first he thought that maybe Lance was kneeing him- maybe he was having difficulty breathing- before noticing that it was hitting in a location a bit too high to be his kneecap. Kaz looked down (to Lance’s horror) and saw a definite bulge in the redhead’s black pants.

“Er… I can explain.” Lance stammered, his face blushing cherry red noticeable even in the dim light.

“Try me.”

“…You know what, I can’t.” Lance shook his head. “I swear, I was straight as a board until you came along. The fuck happened to me?” He then looked into Kaz’s gold eyes. “Maybe it’s your smell?”

“My scent?” Kaz eyed the Corporal quizzically, proceeding to smell his shirt. “I don’t remember putting on anything special, and even if I did, it would have washed out with the rain.”

“I dunno either, but any which way,” he paused for a moment to appreciate the Demon’s scent once again, “it’s turning me on somehow.”

“Would you want to have privacy to take care of that?” Kaz asked solemnly. “I promise to shut out anything you don’t want me listening to.”

“I was kind of hoping for something opposite, you know.” Lance sighed as he rubbed his hip onto the other man’s thigh. He shivered in pleasure while Kaz watched in shock and disbelief. It was strange to see a man get aroused by him, and stranger still, he wanted to respond. The face of pure content flashed on Lance for a short period of time as bliss ran up through his spine, and Kaz found it… highly attractive. How the soft-looking lips turned taut against his teeth, the crimson hair covering his half-lidded eyes, the tantalizing scent of fresh cologne hidden beneath gunpowder and carnage… It was tempting, even for a stoic man like Kaz. “So, Kaz… wanna try me?” Lance smirked mischievously as he groped around, stroking the Demon to erection under the cloth.

“Call me mad, but yes.” Kaz sighed in defeat as he skillfully angled Lance’s face with one hand and planted a deep, firm kiss into his lips. The Corporal’s tongue poked gently against the Demon’s lips, begging for entry. Kaz opened his lips ever so slightly, now cradling the back of the smaller man’s head with one hand and his other hand at his back, and entered the warm, wet maw. Kaz’s tongue darted, licking around the crevices so much that Lance could swear he was getting his mouth raped. Well, it wasn’t rape if the victim was willing, at least that was what Lance thought before he circled his arms around the other’s neck. They continued for a while before they both broke apart.

“Well, that’s not gonna solve anything at this rate.” Lance commented while wiping saliva off his chin. “Should I get naked or would you do the honors?”

“Remind me that your profession was a gunslinger, not a prostitute?” Kaz eyed his partner warily before undoing his belt and easing himself out of his shirt. Godcat, the man’s skin was so smooth that even babies looked like sandpaper.

“Look, I’ve had bottoming experience back when I was a grunt. Can’t blame me for what I’ve gone through in the past.”

“With consent?”

“Near rape, more like.” Kaz’’s hands stopped unbuttoning Lance’s yellow shirt midway. Sensing the concern, he quickly added, “I’m still alive, right? So no hard feelings. Then again, I DID blow them up.”

“Revenge must have been sweet,” Kaz murmured as his partner stripped what was left of his clothes and followed suit.

“You bet your ass it was.” Lance purred. “Now, what are you going to do with mine, though? I’m curious.”

“Patience, Lancelot.” Lance winced as he was called by his full name. “I have to prepare you first if you are planning to be taken by me. I have oil for cleaning my weapon; I hope that will do.”

“Meh, close enough.” Lance shrugged as he saw Kaz’s firm behind rise and go towards his own bag. Lance gasped in surprised delight when the other man turned around with a jar of golden liquid in his hands. The Demon was hung rather nicely, and it was apparent due to his now erect state. _And here I thought I was big. Well, there’s always someone better than you, I guess._ Lance shrugged the thought aside and patiently waited tor the arrival of the lube substitute.

“What’s the staring about?” Kaz had on a puzzled expression when he reached the other man’s side. It was then that Lance finally noticed that he was also holding his Officer’s Coat. “This is so that we can use my cape for the floor and you managing to keep warm without it. It’s dried out completely, but… I can tell that wasn’t your question.”

“Just thinking that you’re gonna need a lot of that oil to get into me, is all.”

“Why do you think that?” Kaz slicked two fingers into the oil, then urged the Corporal to turn his back toward him, arms against the cavern wall.

“Dude, you ever see your size?” He tried to make a simple comment to back it up, but was cut off with a hiss as a finger penetrated his ring of muscle. The single digit curled its way into the hole and deftly rubbed against a particularly sensitive gland. Lance moaned, urging Kaz to insert another finger afterwards, then another. Soon three fingers were swirling at his insides, and Lance couldn’t help but to moan helplessly at the sensation. He reached over at his crying length to give it the attention that it needed, and smeared the precome over it. A needy, husky groan escaped his lips before he turned around to muffle himself with the other’s lip.

The aggressor was in no better state. The preparation was near torture because of how Lance’s every movement and noise seemed to raise Kaz’s carnal libido to its limits.

“I-I think I’m ready now,” Lance gasped as he turned to straddle onto the Demon’s lap. “Trust me,” he added when he noticed the horned man’s suspicious gaze, “I know what I’m doing. At least for now.”

“Then I’ll take your word for it,” Kaz smirked at his willing partner and rested both his hands on the Corporal’s hips, then pushed down quickly. A sharp moan cut through both men’s lips as penetration took place.

“Damn, you’re big.” Half-lidded ruby eyes smiled through the curtain of crimson hair.

“Only because you’re tight,” the Demon panted. It was hard for him not to slam into the Corporal right then and there, but he managed to keep his rational thinking enough to hold himself. “Relax or I’ll never be able to move.”

“Says the guy who managed to get in me to the hilt in one go,” Lance glared, the gaze dulled in effect because of it being already glazed over with lust. He let a few minutes pass to adjust his body to the intrusion. “Right, I’m set… Fuck me, bro.”

“Gladly,” Kaz said as his gold eyes glowed in feral ferocity. His hips jerked in time with his hands, sending jolts upon jolts of pleasure coursing through Lance’s veins with each motion.　Wet sounds permeated the air, punctured by groans and laced with bliss.

Kaz’s eyes scanned his partner’s body with admiration as he worked out all of the man’s pleasurable spots. The lithe body was just as he had imagined underneath that shirt when he first laid his eyes on the man; slender form, contoured by pure muscle- there was no fat at all. Then there was his face. It looked a bit young for his tastes, but his actions said otherwise. The full face that he adored was now covered in perspiration, scrunched up in focus, as he tried to take in all of the pleasure now given to him.

With a chuckle, Kaz gave Lance a good push into his prostate. The Corporal’s eyes shot open, and soon enough, the Demon felt the other’s muscle clench around him at the same time he felt warmth spew from the tip of the man’s cock. He lost the battle to keep hihs climax at bay as he yelled, filling Lance with his sticky seed. Lance whimpered as he felt the Demon’s member buck inside him until it came to a halt. Kaz drew his length out from the warm insides with a sigh, and let Lance fall limp into his embrace with fatigue.

“…Guess I don’t have to worry about getting sleepy anymore, then?” Lance laughed breathlessly, the airy voice music to Kaz’s ears. “Godcat, I’m tired… You gonna sleep with me or something?”

“Of course, Lance.” Kaz patted on the red hair, covering the worn-out body with the black coat that lay forgotten at the side. He eased Lance onto the cape before retrieving his own clothing and putting them on.

He wanted to notify the Corporal that his clothes were completely dried out by now, but thought against it as he saw the man sleeping soundly, snuggled between the two articles of clothing. Kaz approached the sleeping man silently and slid down beside him, smiling before he laid a gentle kiss onto the man’s forehead before lulling himself to sleep.

 

-O-O-O-O-

 

When Lance woke up, he was in his team’s campsite. More precisely, in his tent, tucked into his sleeping bag with his Officer’s Coat clutched in his hands, completely dressed. His Shadow Blaster lay on its side beside him, along with his gunblade and his hat.

“That… was weird,” the Corporal thought aloud to himself as he retrieved his hat and slid it onto his head. _That was the best wet dream I’ve had in a while… But why a man? And who the heck was that Kaz guy?_ He attempted to rise outside of his tent when he noticed something warm and liquid slide down his inner thigh. Lance involuntarily shuddered, sat back down and took off the clothes surrounding his lower body. White oozed from his behind, and the scent confirmed that it was semen.

“That’s not mine,” Lance said finally before getting himself cleaned up. _How can a dream result in things like this?_ “Maybe it wasn’t a dream at all, huh?” he said as he stood, neatly cleansed and ready to start off the day like normal, oblivious to the notion that the storm he had been caught up in before was actually the result of the two worlds merging together, and that the two had spent a night inbetween dimensions before Godcat herself took the time to fix the problem.

 _Eh, I was a Sci-fi kind of guy than fantasy anyways._ Lance shrugged as he erased the possible explanations out of his mind and greeted his friends. One problem remained, though; he couldn’t erase the kind, smiling face of that purple stranger from his head. And each time that came up, he felt himself harden from the memory of their intimate night. Well that sucked. But maybe, when they ever see each other again, he  _would_ suck. With a grin, the Corporal continued on.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do all the sexiest men in video games has to be side characters, not the main protagonist?  
> Also, I am so sorry for posting this crap. That is all.


End file.
